


Hospital Beds Aren't Good For Sex

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, M/M Sex, bottom!Jensen, hurt!Jared, top!Jared, worried!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would love to read some seriously hurt jared (car accident maybe?) cue frantic jensen and some life affirming hot sexy time when he gets home from the hospital :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Beds Aren't Good For Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i captured the prompt well, but I hope you enjoy!

“Where is he?” Jensen shoved open the hospital doors in what he hoped wasn’t too dramatic.

Chris stood up. He’d folded himself into a black hospital chair in the waiting room. Jensen fleetingly thought of how impossible it would be for Jared to fit into one of those chairs, and then his mind shot back to the reason he was in the antiseptic soaked hospital. “Chris, where is he?”

“He’s fine,” Chris assured. “I mean, obviously not fine, because he was in a car crash but he’ll be fine.”  
Jensen collapsed into one of the plastic chairs. “It sounded like an emergency on the phone.”  
“Well, he had to undergo surgery but the doctors say he’s okay now.” Chris smiled up at him. “Relax. The doctor will come out and tell you that Jared bounced back like he always has.”

Just then, a man with pale blue scrubs and a facemask hanging off his neck entered the room. “Family of Jared Padalecki?”

“I am,” Jensen replied. “Jensen Ackles.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “I said family of Jared Padalecki.”

“His family lives in Chicago! Please, he’s been my boyfriend for five years. We’re practically engaged,” Jensen said desperately. “I’ll go crazy not knowing what’s happening.”

The doctor smiled slightly. “Given the circumstances I think I can bend hospital policy slightly. He has a five bruised ribs on the left side and a concussion with a possible sprained ankle but there’s no internal bleeding or permanent head trauma.”

Jensen groaned. “Oh, Jay. It sounds horrible.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. I’m Dr. Welling.” He held out his hand. Jensen shook it and Dr. Welling continued. “Although he does have several damaged bones, the wounds were mostly superficial. He only needed twelve stitches, and given the fact that he was in a car accident, twelve stitches is very few . The concussion is what we’re really concerned about but he’s not showing any signs of severe brain damage. I know it sounds bad, Mr. Ackles, but it could have been a lot worse.”

Jensen nodded slowly. His boyfriend could have died. He should be on his knees thanking God for saving Jared. “When will I be able to see him?”

“He’s in a medically induced coma right now so his body will heal. The sedatives will wear off tomorrow and then we can run more tests. From what I’ve observed so far, Mr. Padalecki will make a full recovery in a few weeks.” Welling smiled reassuringly. “Your boyfriend will be just fine. Would you like to see him?”

Weeks. It would be weeks before Jared was healed. “I would.”

Dr. Welling led him down a long, white, hall. There were doors on each side and nurses bustled in and out of rooms. Someone had tubes and IV’s hooked to almost every inch of his torso and Jensen hoped Jared didn’t look like that.

Dr. Welling pushed open the door on the left side. “He’s unconscious, but he can still hear you. So you can talk to him if it’ll make you feel better.” Jared looked pretty bad; he had scrapes and bruises on his face and an IV stuck in his left arm. But the doctor was right. It could have been a lot worse.

Jensen didn’t hear Dr. Welling leave the room. His eyes focused on his boyfriend and his wounded body. “Hi Jay,” He murmured. “They said you can hear me. I know you can’t wake up because they pumped you full of drugs, or as the doctor calls it, a ‘medically induced coma’. You’ll wake up tomorrow. And then you can tell me one of your awful jokes and I’ll roll my eyes at you. Just like we always do, right baby?” Jensen sniffed. “Just be okay, alright? Promise me that you’ll be okay. Because if you’re not okay, then I’ll… I don’t know what I would do. You’re kind of my everything, Jared. So if you die I’ll kill you.” He chuckled dryly. “That sounds like the kind of thing you’d say. You never were eloquent...”

Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead. “Maybe we can do what you always fail at; let’s sit here in silence.”

Jared didn’t move and his facial expression didn’t change. But Jensen smiled and gently pressed his lips against Jared’s. “Love you too, Jay.”

*

Jensen was back at the hospital as soon as visiting hours started. Dr. Welling had listed him as an approved visitor for Jared and one of the nurses gladly led him back. She was young and tossed her hair and flirted as they walked down to Jared’s room. Jensen smiled and gently treated her as nothing more than a professional. It seemed ridiculous. Why would she hit on a man clearly visiting his boyfriend?

Jensen shook it off when he entered Jared’s room. He was sitting up instead of laying down and Dr. Welling was talking to him. Jared seemed sleepy and barely alert, but he was awake and he was okay.

Jensen knocked on the door. “Hey, is it okay if I come in?”

Jared’s face lit up and his familiar dimples carved into his cheeks. “Jen!”

Jensen sighed with relief. Color returned to Jared’s cheeks and he didn’t seem to be in any pain. “How are you?” Jensen asked.

“Better. They pumped me full of drugs so I don’t feel any pain.” Jared grinned loopily and held out his hand. “You’re so far away.”

Jensen chuckled and walked over to grab Jared’s hand. “You look pretty loopy, baby.”

“I always look loopy,” Jared replied. He scooted over in the tiny hospital bed. “Jeeenn. Lie with me.”

Jensen glanced at Dr. Welling. “Is it okay?”

He smiled. “I suppose. Now, if you excuse me, I have a few more patients to tend to.”

“Bye, doc,” Jared slurred.

Jensen chuckled. “You’re so high right now.”

“And I’m injured. But boyfriend cuddles will make it better.” Jared looked pleadingly. “Please?”

Jensen never had a chance. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to fit together in the bed. Jensen lay on his stomach with an arm around Jared’s waist and he rested his head on Jared’s firm chest. “Am I hurting you?” He asked.

Jared kissed Jensen’s ear. “You could never.” At Jensen’s glare, he amended, “No, baby, you’re not hurting me.”

Jensen let out a breath. “Good. Do you need anything? Are your ribs okay?”

“Jen. Stop fretting. I have doctors and nurses to take care of me. I just need to lie with you and hear that you’re mine.” Jared squeezed his hand.

“I know,” Jensen replied. “I just love you, Jay.”

Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s soft hair. “I love you too. And right now, I just need you to snuggle with me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jensen murmured. “And I will happily snuggle with you.” He couldn’t perform surgery, but he could do this.

*

"We are not having sex," Jensen said firmly.

Jared pouted. "It's been two weeks, Jen. My cock is sad. I'm gonna get blue balls."   
"You're lucky your balls are still attached," Jensen snapped back. "You almost  _died._ "

"Almost," Jared replied. "But I didn't. I am very much alive and I need sex." 

Jensen huffed. "You are not getting sex until we are at home, in  _our_ bed and you have a clean bill of health from a  _doctor_ , Jared. I don't care if you feel fine. You do not have a medical degree. No arguing."

Jared pulled out his puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
"No. I am strong enough to resist those when it comes to your health." Jensen kissed Jared's cheek. "Besides, do you really want to have sex in a hospital bed? We'd probably break it."

"There's only one way to find out." Jared smiled evilly.

Jensen reached over and smoothed down Jared's hair, carefully avoiding the purple bruise on his cheek. "Go to sleep."

*

When Dr. Welling declared that Jared was well enough to go home, Jensen spent an hour making sure there were no stray objects that Jared could fall on. He moved the couch so there was more room in the living room and cleaned their bedroom thoroughly. Jared could move everywhere in his crutches without the danger of falling and further injuring himself.

“Okay. Okay. Have to go pick up my boyfriend.” Jensen grabbed his keys and took a deep breath. They’d kept Jared for a week and a half. When Jared had tried to walk, the nurse found out his concussion was worse than they caught on and then wanted to keep him safe. It didn’t help that he turned his sprained ankle into a broken ankle. Sometimes Jensen really questioned how Jared had managed to live this long.

But his body had healed well and although the ankle was still in a cast, the ribs had healed well and all of the cuts had almost vanished.

Jared was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, swinging his legs. It was refreshing to see Jared in real clothes instead of a hospital gown. “Hi, Jay.”

“Take me home,” Jared answered. “Or I might lose my mind. And remind me to never be in a car crash again.”   
“Well, I can definitely do that,” Jensen promised.

“Good. Now come on. I’ve forgotten what our house looks like.”   
Jensen snorted. “It’s been 11 days. If you’ve forgotten what our house looks like then the head injury is worse than I thought. I should make them keep you here for another few days-,”

Jared punched his arm. “I’d kill you.”   
“With a broken ankle? I’d like to see you try.” He handed Jared his crutches. “Ready to go home?”

“More than.” Jared grabbed the crutches. “Lead the way.”

*  
“Did you baby proof our house?” Jared exclaimed. “Are you crazy?”

Jensen blushed. “I just wanted to make sure you couldn’t get hurt again.”

“You’re ridiculous and I love you. Thank you for looking out for me.” Jared kissed his cheek. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had sex? Too long, Jensen! Too long!”

“You can’t have sex! You’re not healed enough,” Jensen protested.

“Welling cleared me. Come on. If you ride me then I won’t even have to do any work.” Jared looked up at him pleadingly. “Please? It’s been so long.”

Jensen sighed. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Trust me, I know.” Jared hobbled up the stairs in his crutches, eventually leaning on Jensen to finish the climb. But it was easy for him to strip all his clothes off and drop on the bed. “Please, Jen, I’m so ready for this.”

“Okay, Jay. Hand me the lube.” Jensen opened his hand for the tube and foil condom packet. He uncapped the lube and pressed some onto his fingers. It’d been a while for Jensen, too, and he missed the feeling of Jared’s cock in his ass. He practically drooled over Jared’s hard cock while he fingered himself open. He tried to avoid his prostate so he didn’t come right away. Jensen only had three fingers up his ass when he decided it was enough. He carefully rolled the condom on Jared’s dick.

Jared moaned. “Oh god. I’ve missed your ass.”

Jensen adjusted on Jared’s cock. Sex with Jared was probably the best sex Jensen had ever had. No one could fill Jensen like Jared could and no one looked at him with the same love and adoration that Jared did. “If I hurt you, you promise you’ll tell me?”

Jared nodded. “Promise. Can we get on with the fucking?”

Jensen sniggered and pushed his hips up. He sank back down on Jared’s cock and watched Jared’s face morph into pleasure. He bounced on Jared’s dick and Jared shifted so his cock could hit Jensen’s prostate. He moaned embarrassingly loudly when Jared hit the sensitive bundle of nerves but was overcome with lust. Jared threw his head back and pushed his hips up to meet Jensen’s shove. His legs were weak with the energy required to ride Jared but his cock felt so good inside him that it was worth the pain.

“Oh, god, Jensen,” Jared groaned. “You feel so good! I’ve missed you so much!” Jensen cried out when Jared’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Like that?” Jared purred. “Does that feel good?”

Jensen’s hips pushed into Jared’s hand and tried to clench down on Jared’s cock. Jared bit his lip the way he did before he came and then Jensen felt him come. Jared’s thumb slid over the slit on Jensen’s cock and he came over Jared’s hand. “Good boy,” Jared crooned.

Jensen collapsed forward, barely tilting his body enough to avoid hurting Jared’s ribs. His cock slipped out in the process and Jared reached up to remove the condom and tie it off. “Worth the wait?” Jensen asked.

Jared kissed Jensen. “Every time.”

 

 


End file.
